Harrys Geheimnis
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: Harry hat ein... nennen wir es mal... außergewöhnliches Hobby, von dem niemand etwas weiß  Am besten ihr lest selbst. HPDM


**Harrys Geheimnis**

**Autorin:** MisatoKatsuragi

Meiner lieben Beta LadyHelsing noch ein ganz großes Dankeschön, da sie korrigiert hat, obwohl sie keine wirklich Lust und Zeit dazu hatte.

Harry wartete mit den restlichen Gryffindors auf ihren Zaubertrankprofessors. Endlich war Freitag, nur noch zwei Stunden Schule, dann würden sie ins Wochenende gehen können.

Sie mussten alle nicht mehr lange warten, bis der Slytherinvorstand kam und die Kerkertüre aufsperrte. Gemeinsam betraten sowohl die Slytherins, als auch die Gryffindors, den düsteren Raum und setzten sich auf ihren Platz.

„Da heute ein relativ schwerer Trank zu brauen ist, habe ich entschieden, dass ihr in Gruppen arbeitet. Nun... Granger – Weasley, Longbottom – Zabini, Finnigan – Goyle, Thomas – Crabbe, Parkinson – Bullstrode und Malfoy – Potter. Und ich will keine Streitereien hören!", mahnte Snape noch am Ende.

Harry stand von seinem Platz auf und ließ sich neben dem ihm verordneten Partner nieder. Dieser bedachte den Gryffindor nur mit einem leicht herablassenden Blick, aus dem sich der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nichts machte.

Beide lasen sich erst einmal die Seiten im Buch durch und holten dann die Zutaten die sie brauchten. Genau als Harry sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, streifte Draco leicht an ihm vorbei, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Der blonde Slytherin hob erstaunt eine seiner Augenbrauen und beobachtete den Gryffindor von der Seite. Was war denn das gerade gewesen? Hatte er es sich eingebildet?

Ohne weiter aufeinander zu achten richteten sie die Zutaten so, wie sie diese brauchten. Als sie fertig waren begann Harry damit, die Zutaten nacheinander in das köchelnde Wasser zu geben und immer wieder, wie im Buch beschrieben, umzurühren.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinen Händen. „Nicht so, Potter! Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!" Noch immer behielt er seine Hand auf der des etwas Jüngeren.

Dieser biss sich bereits auf seine Unterlippe und konnte sich nur noch schwer auf den Trank vor sich konzentrieren. Draco bemerkte das leicht verbissene Gesicht des Gryffindors und grinste. Er musste nicht mehr lange auf das erhoffte warten. Erneut entkam Harry ein Stöhnen.

„Oh Gott... Lass mich los! Oder nein... Lieber nicht loslassen!", murmelte Harry und ließ wieder ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

Nach kurzer Überlegung ließ der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen los und beendete den Trank so schnell es möglich war.

Harry war ihm dankbar, setzte sich auf die Bank und beobachtete den Blonden neugierig.

„Wer fertig ist, darf den Unterricht für heute verlassen!"

Harry und Draco grinsten, als sie den Satz von Snape vernahmen und gaben ihre Phiole sofort ab. So verließen sie den Raum und gingen ihrer Wege.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Man... Nie wieder auf Berührung Vibration!...", stöhnte der Gryffindor verhalten unter der Dusche.

Er hatte nicht gehört, wie die Türe geöffnet worden war. Da er immer noch davon überzeugt war, alleine zu sein fuhr seine Hand in eindeutiger Weise zu seiner steil aufgerichteten Erektion und begann diese leicht zu umkreisen.

Langsam umfasste er seine Männlichkeit und begann sie mit sanftem Druck zu stimulieren.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten Arme um ihn und seine eigene Hand wurde von seinem Glied genommen. Wieder fühlte er die penetrante Vibration in sich und stöhnte heftig.

„Oh Gott... Mach weiter!", seufzte er.

„Aber gerne mein Lieber!", kam die gehauchte Antwort nahe an seinem Ohr gestöhnt, so dass dem Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Und auch wenn er nun an der Stimme erkannt hatte, dass es sich um seinen dauernden Erzfeind Draco Malfoy handelte, wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass dieser in seinen Berührungen innehielt.

„Harry, Harry! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Gryffindors so weit gehen würdet!", murmelte Draco und berührte Harrys Pobacken sanft, nur um zu spüren, dass dort etwas war.

Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dann drehte er Harry herum und zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran, um seine Lippen sanft einzufangen.

Eine Hand Dracos massierte weiterhin das steife Glied des Jüngeren, während seine zweite Hand eine seiner Brustwarzen leicht zwirbelte. Doch die neckende Hand an Harrys Brustwarzen verschwand für kurze Zeit und auch der Blonde entfernte sich ein wenig, jedoch nur, um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, die mittlerweile sowieso schon vollkommen durchnässt war.

„Komm wieder zu mir!", murrte der Gryffindor leise und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran, was Draco leicht zum lachen brachte, da er Harry noch nie so stürmisch... frei erlebt hatte.

Harry begann nun ebenfalls Dracos Penis zu umschmeicheln, ihn zu liebkosen wie er es bei ihm machte und küsste den Älteren dann leidenschaftlich.

Fordernd strich der Slytherin über die Pobacken des etwas Kleineren und entlockte diesem so wieder einmal ein Stöhnen. „Schlaf mit mir!", schnurrte der Blonde dicht an Harrys Ohr.

„Hier und jetzt!", gab der Schwarzhaarige zur Antwort und ließ sich in die Arme des Slytherins fallen.

Der Größere fuhr wieder über die Pobacken und verweilte kurz vor dem Plug. Ohne weiter zu warten zog er ihn heraus und wollte mit einem seiner Finger eindringen. Doch bevor es dazu kam hielt Harry ihn davon ab und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Draco riss seine Augen verwundert auf, doch als er spüren konnte wie seine Erektion in ihn glitt hielt er vor Verzückung den Atem an.

„Oh Harry...!"

Der Jüngere seufzte glücklich als er das Glied des Slytherins ganz in sich fühlte. Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und begann sofort einen Rhythmus für sie beide zu finden.

Sie bewegten sich in völligem Einklang und schaukelten sich immer weiter hinauf. Und als Harry dann mit Dracos Namen auf den Lippen über die Klippe sprang, zog es den Älteren ebenfalls mit.

Geschafft ließ sich Harry, noch mit Draco verbunden, auf seinen Bauch sinken und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Das warme Wasser prasselte dabei sanft auf seinen Rücken. Erst als sich der Atem des Gryffindors wieder verlangsamt hatte, erhob er sich von dem Blonden. Dieser betrachtete ihn kurz und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Ohne etwas miteinander zu reden, duschten sie beide und stellten dann das Wasser ab. Immer noch sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Sie trockneten sich ab und gingen dann aus dem Duschraum.

Harry seufzte leicht. „Was ist jetzt?"

Der Slytherin war wie Harry stehen geblieben und überlegte kurz. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich noch auf mein Zimmer begleitest und wir dort weiterreden?"

„Gerne!" Ein breites Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und ohne das Draco widersprechen könnte, legte er einen seiner Arme um die Hüfte des Blonden und ging neben ihm her.

**The End**

Nya... Ich schaffe es wirklich nie, dass zu schreiben, was ich will, aber egal. Ich bin mit dieser Story eigentlich nur annähernd zufrieden. Geplant war vieles anderes, aber ich kann das manchmal dann einfach nicht so schreiben wie es mir im Kopf herumspukt. sigh Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Über Kommentare von euch würde ich mich freuen.

Bye, Misa


End file.
